


Like A Giant Teddy Bear

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [177]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara is supposed to be taking a nap in her room, but she has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Giant Teddy Bear

The little girl tentatively peeked around the door to see her father lying on his and Mommy's bed.  Mommy had brought her to her room a bit ago to take her afternoon nap since she had work to do, so she couldn't take a nap with her.

 

After her mommy had gone back downstairs, little Solara had carefully gotten up and out of her bed to quietly sneak across to her daddy and mommy's room.  Daddy was sleeping on the bed after not coming home the last day.  Mommy said Daddy had worked during the night and was very tired.  Now that was silly; why would you work at night when you were supposed to be sleeping?

 

But now was her chance.  Solara had loved taking naps with Mommy, but Daddy had always told her another time.  It wasn't fair!  Mommy was soft, but Daddy was so big and warm and cuddly when he hugged her!  Mommy told her Daddy was afraid he would roll on top of her during a nap.  That was silly. Why would Daddy roll on top of her?

 

Taking a long look at Daddy and then looking back to make sure Mommy was still downstairs, the little girl quietly tiptoed into Mommy and Daddy's room just up to the bed.  Daddy was still sleeping like a bear, lying on his stomach with his arms out.  This was her chance!

 

Solara struggled to climb onto the big bed.  And when she finally pulled herself up onto it, she got really scared when Daddy started to sleep talk.  Uh oh!  If Daddy woke up, he would put her back to bed in her own bed and she wouldn't have a nap with Daddy!

 

But Daddy didn't get up.  Smiling, she picked up an arm and crawled into Daddy's arms.  As he moved and held her closer, Solara smiled even bigger before letting out a yawn. She had made herself tired and she really needed her nap.

 

Snuggling into her Daddy's chest, she fell asleep.

 

XXX

 

Finishing the last of the new science journal, Thornstriker sighed as she finished typing up her notes on it.  She would need to figure out how to incorporate this into her next seminar at the university. 

 

Taking another sip of her tea, she glanced at the clock.  It was almost time for Solara to be getting up.  She was surprised she hadn't heard her jumping on the bed already.

 

Walking upstairs, she was about to open the door when she noticed it was already opened.  Glancing inside, she found Solara not to be in bed.  Odd, her daughter usually waited in bed until someone came to get her.  Maybe she had to use the potty?

 

Turning her attention to down the hall, Thornstriker was about to walk to the bathroom when she noticed something in her and Bloodshed's room.  There was one more snore coming from where her husband was sleeping off his last job's overtime.

 

Quietly, she entered only to have to control the urge to let out the biggest "Aw~" in her life.

 

Solara had somehow smuggled her way into Bloodshed's arms as he was sleeping and now both Father and Daughter were sleeping, her love's arms gently holding Solara tight to his chest as the little girl grasped Bloodshed's naked chest as best as she could.

 

It only made her remember why she loved this man so much.

 

Still, it would be fun once Bloodshed woke up to find his little girl sleeping with him.  Primus, he had been so afraid he would smother their daughter or break something if he were to take a nap with her.  Imagining his panicky reaction to how to untangle himself from his little girl almost made her laugh. 

 

Glad she had left her phone in her pocket, Thornstriker took it out and quietly snapped a few photos.  She even managed to get some from different angles and even one up close to see Bloodshed and Solara's peaceful expressions.

 

Once she was done and ready to wait for Bloodshed to wake up (which would be soon because he had been asleep for almost the whole day), she quickly thought of something else.  Moving most of the photos into a different file, she kept one file on hand to show proof to Bloodshed that he had been napping with Solara the whole time.

 

He would probably make her delete it.  And then afterwards, she would forward the rest to Bombrush.  Well, maybe not all of them.  She did want to keep a few to herself.

 

After all, it would make a great background for her phone.

 

END


End file.
